Sweet Escape
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Sehun sedang menghadapi masa sulit untuk menunjukkan cintanya kepada Luhan. Dia selalu ingin terlihat keren, tapi entah kenapa yang dilakukannya selalu terkesan salah. HunHan. GS. Twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright** © **2017 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet Escape**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 1/2**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Sehun sedang menghadapi masa sulit untuk menunjukkan cintanya kepada Luhan. Dia selalu ingin terlihat keren, tapi entah kenapa yang dilakukannya selalu terkesan salah.**

 **BGM :** **Let Me Love You by Jung Gi Go, Chanyeol**

Bergelut dengan cinta memang bisa menimbulkan masalah. Perasaan dan akal sehat sering kali memiliki keputusan yang bertolak belakang. Bagi sebagian orang yang belum pernah menghadapinya, jatuh cinta merupakan satu tantangan yang membingungkan. Hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dibayangkan pun menjadi momok.

Oh Sehun baru mengerti akan hal itu semenjak dua bulan lalu. Kedua orangtuanya bercerai secara mendadak, membuatnya harus mengucap selamat tinggal pada tanah kelahirannya. Cahaya matahari yang terik khas kota California terpaksa ditinggalkan. Sehun dibawa ibunya ke Korea Selatan, dimana ada sepasang kakek-neneknya di sana.

Culture shock memang mengganggunya selama beberapa saat. Namun semua itu tiba-tiba tidak menjadi masalah besar baginya semenjak seorang gadis Cina yang manis datang ke hidupnya. Mereka bertemu di sebuah kelas Bahasa Korea, yang mana Luhan malah berada satu kelompok bersama Sehun.

Pengerjaan proyek untuk menyelesaikan tugas Bahasa pun menjadi momen yang berharga. Luhan mudah sekali diajak bicara dan bercanda. Dia gadis yang ramah. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak mampu bersikap natural saat berdekatan dengannya. Sepertinya itu menimbulkan kesan yang tidak bagus untuk Luhan.

Baik Luhan mau pun Sehun jadi kelihatan sama-sama tidak nyaman saat berdekatan.

"Kita akan buat satu essay panjang tentang hidup di dunia modern. Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita bagi tugas untuk per dua paragrafnya."

Menulis essay dalam bahasa korea bukanlah keahlian Sehun. Bagaimana pun, dia masih kesulitan mengatakan ini-itu dalam bahasa korea.

"Kita bisa bahas isi dari essay kita lewat paragraf yang tertuang. Mari tentukan apa saja topik yang akan kita ulas," Kyungsoo, perempuan astralia yang selama dua tahun belakangan tinggal di Korea pun kembali memberi intruksi.

"Aku ingin memberi usulan mengenai beberapa hal. Kau tahu, tentang segala hal yang terjadi di dunia modern seperti Hallyu, operasi plastik, dan _make up style_."

Usulan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun kagum dalam sekejap. Selain cantik, Luhan itu mahir berbahasa Korea walau baru datang ke Korea selama dua bulan belakangan. Sehun jadi minder karena kemampuannya yang terkesan tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Oooh. Jadi kita bisa mengulas hal positif dan negatif dari hal-hal seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang otaknya paling pas-pasan di kelompok mereka, kini angkat suara.

"Ide yang bagus. Kita bisa mencari beberapa artikel untuk mendukung essay kita," Kyungsoo menulis beberapa hal pada buku catatannya. "Kata kuncinya; Hallyu, operasi plastik, dan kosmetik. Jadi kita hanya akan membahas dunia modern di Korea Selatan."

"Hei, anak pantai. Kenapa kau lebih banyak diam hari ini?"

Sehun tersentak saat lamunannya tentang betapa sempurnanya Xi Luhan dihancurkan telak oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun. Perempuan bermata sipit itu lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil. Dia memang terkenal dengan sikap jahilnya yang kurangajar dan sering kelewat batas. Sehun tidak pernah suka kalau diajak bicara olehnya.

"Well, uhm. Kalian tahu kalau aku tidak bisa .., banyak .."

"Bahasa koreanya belum terlalu bagus," Kyungsoo mendengus, sebal. Kalimatnya barusan sanggup menyakiti perasaan Sehun. "Pada dua tugas sebelumnya, Oh Sehun menggunakan web translator."

Itu aib! Sehun ingin menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo dan menjejalinya dengan kaus kaki. Sialnya, Luhan ada di hadapannya dan Sehun tidak bisa bersikap anarkis.

"Wah. Itu sangat keterlaluan!"

Kyungsoo cuman menggeleng-geleng. "Aku harus membenarkan grammarnya yang acak-acakkan semalaman."

"Kau benar-benar menggunakan web translator?" Baekhyun kelihatan ingin mendapatkan pengakuan langsung dari Sehun. "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kau memang masih belum pandai bicara dalam bahasa korea. Don't be so picky, dude. Your english is not really important in this country. You should learn Korean so you .."

"Sudahlah. Kalau memang Sehun belum pandai berbahasa korea, berikan saja tugasnya padaku," Luhan menginterupsi.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Itu berarti, Oh Sehun curang!" Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Baekhyun benar. Kita tetap harus memberinya bagian untuk tugas ini. Tidak adil rasanya kalau Oh Sehun tidak melakukan apa pun tapi bisa mendapatkan nilai."

Karena Xi Luhan duduk berdekatan dengannya, Oh Sehun tidak bisa membela diri dengan caranya yang khas anak pantai. Dia terpaksa terus-terusan diam sampai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menemukan jalan keluar tentang pembagian tugas. Mereka pun langsung bubar begitu kelas selesai.

Sehun tidak punya alasan untuk terus berada di sana dan mempermalukan diri.

"Jadi, si Byun Baek itu lagi-lagi mengejek kemampuan bahasa koreamu? Di depan your sweety?"

Kai merupakan teman Sehun yang sebelas-dua belas dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama datang dari California, tapi Kai datang setahun lebih awal. Walau pun begitu, aura cowok pantai khas California tidak pernah lepas dari caranya berbicara dan berinteraksi. Anak-anak cewek menganggapnya keren, dan dia memang benar-benar keren.

"Kupikir kita harus memberinya pelajaran. Bagaimana kalau mencuri seragam olahraganya?"

"Kau mau kubunuh, ya?" Park Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi yang penuh romansa dari kota Paris—tempat tinggalnya dulu, menginterupsi sebab tidak terima jika kekasihnya mendapatkan ancaman. Pemuda tinggi yang mudah tersenyum itu sudah jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun, maka dengan segenap hati dia sudah bertekad untuk senantiasa melindunginya. Kira-kira, itulah ikrar yang dulu selalu dia gembor-gemborkan.

"Tidak hanya Baekhyun, tapi si cewek pinguin itu juga melakukannya."

Sehun mendengus, sedangkan Kai malah menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan kikuk. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak bisa banyak omong saat si cewek pinguin itu disebutkan oleh Sehun. Diam-diam, Kai juga mengagumi si Do Kyungsoo itu sejak dirinya terdaftar di sekolah internasional ini.

"I've tried to learn Korean. Tapi kalian tahu kalau itu sangat sulit, 'kan?"

"Tidak juga kalau kau mulai bicara bahasa korea saat di sekolah atau pun di rumah," Chanyeol nyengir manis. "Jangan sok jadi bule. Sekarang kau sudah ada di Seoul, jadi kau harus pakai bahasa korea."

"Semuanya tidak akan jadi masalah kalau saja Luhan tidak ada di kelompok essay itu."

Sehun tahu jika dua teman keparatnya tidak akan mampu memberinya saran. Dia memang tidak mengharapkan saran apa pun. Baik Chanyeol mau pun Kai tidak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan percintaan. Lebih baik Sehun memikirkan sendiri jalan keluarnya.

Benar. Memikirkannya sendiri—sembari memikirkan wajah cantik Luhan.

.

"Hai."

Sehun tertegun. Di tengah jam makan siang di kantin, tiba-tiba Xi Luhan datang dan meminta izin untuk duduk tepat di depannya. Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai yang sebelumnya sedang berbincang asik tentang video porno terbaru di ponsel Kai, tiba-tiba gelapan. Kai segera menyembunyikan ponselnya, Chanyeol pun fokus pada makanannya, dan Sehun sedang kebingungan mencari kekuatan untuk membalas senyuman Luhan yang menyilaukan.

"Kau tidak datang dengan teman-temanmu?" Kai menemukan lidah untuk mengajak si cewek rusa berbincang.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? Mereka masih antri makanan," kata Luhan. "Selamat makan, semuanya."

Ini merupakan masa yang langka. Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya punya kesempatan untuk memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah mengunyah makan siang. Dia kelihatan seperti dewi kemakmuran. Seketika, nasi jatah makan siangnya pun terabaikan.

"Dungu! Jangan terus memerhatikan Luhan yang sedang makan dong! Dasar mesum!"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun, mengundang tawa Kai. Luhan mengalihkan perhatian dari nasinya dan tersipu.

" _The fuck_!"

Sehun protes seperti anak kecil. Dia mulai melahap nasinya—hanya memakan daging serta nasinya.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau tidak makan tumis taugenya? Kau tidak suka?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun tersedak. Apakah itu termasuk pertanyaan yang harus dijawab? Sehun tidak pernah menyukai sayuran yang dimasak oleh orang korea. Rasanya benar-benar aneh dan tidak cocok dengan seleranya.

"Wah, kau masih bisa bertingkah seperti bocah di depan seorang cewek cantik?" Kai menahan tawa. "Luhan, Sehun tidak bisa makan sayuran. Dia cuman makan daging dan nasi!"

"Aku juga makan sayuran! Aku sangat menyukai sayuran!" Sehun membela diri. "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku mengumpulkan tauge ini untuk kumakan belakangan?"

Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pembelaan tidak masuk akal dari Sehun. Kedua orang itu kelihatan puas saat mendapati wajah tersiksa Sehun kala memasukkan tauge ke mulutnya. Sehun kelihatan menderita tapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

"Uhm.. Apakah akhir minggu nanti kau tidak ada janji?"

Itu kedengaran seperti ajakan kencan. Sehun melupakan rasa tersiksa yang dirasakannya akibat tauge saat Luhan melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan nada ragu-ragu. Samar-samar, Sehun bisa mendapati rona cantik di pipi si cewek rusa.

"Sehun itu pengangguran! Pengangguran!" Chanyeol menyahut.

"Benar! Dia selalu punya waktu di akhir pekan, _kapan pun itu_!" Kai ikut-ikutan.

Luhan jadi makin kelihatan gugup. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau pergi nonton film?"

Rasa senang yang ada di perut Sehun mendadak berubah jadi ribuan kembang api yang meletup-letup liar. Bibirnya pun langsung melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman malu-malu. " _Just .., two of us_?"

"Just two of us? Are you fucking kidding us?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari arah punggung Luhan dan tiba-tiba mengambil duduk. "Kita berenam pergi nonton film. Call?"

Sehun harus bisa menahan rasa kecewa karena itu bukanlah ajakan kencan. Walau pun begitu, dia masih merasa senang karena akhir pekan nanti akhirnya dia punya kesempatan untuk menonton film bersama Luhan.

.

Akhir minggu yang dinanti telah tiba. Sehun sempat punya masalah pencernaan di pagi hari karena terlalu gugup. Untungnya, masalah itu bisa segera terasi berkat racikan obat tradisional dari neneknya. Dengan memakai kemeja baru, celana jeans baru, sepatu baru, dan kaus kaki baru, Sehun pun pergi ke cafe tempat mereka bertemu sejam lebih awal. Niatnya, dia cuman ingin mempersiapkan diri sebelum bertemu Luhan, tapi itu kelihatan sia-sia.

Baru dua menit dia duduk di kursi cafe, Xi Luhan pun datang. Mereka berdua terjebak dalam jalinan takdir yang cukup canggung.

"Kau datang sejam lebih awal," Luhan mengulum bibirnya yang kelihatan semanis buah stroberi. Entah efek make up atau bukan, pipi Luhan detik itu kelihatan lebih merona merah. "Kenapa?"

"Kebiasaan. _I mean_ , lebih baik aku datang duluan daripada aku terlambat."

"Kita punya prinsip yang sama."

"That's cool."

Percakapan mereka berhenti karena tanggapan bodoh dari Oh Sehun. Luhan jadi kelihatan makin tidak nyaman. Sehun merasa jadi manusia paling dungu sedunia.

"Kau kelihatan sangat .., pretty."

Mata rusa membesar dan mengedip-ngedip. Ekspresi itu sungguh membuat jantung Sehun berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang. Luhan terlihat seperti campuran antara malaikat dan ulzzang di matanya.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga kelihatan oke." Luhan membalas pujian itu dengan sopan. "Apakah itu kemeja baru?"

"Oh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Apakah ini kelihatan mencolok?"

Luhan tertawa renyah. "Itu .., labelnya belum dicopot."

" _Fuck."_

Sehun benar-benar baru menyadari jika label harga milik kemeja barunya belum dipotong. Dia malu setengah mati kala Luhan tertawa di hadapannya. Sambil menahan malu, dia mencoba memotongnya.

"Kau kelihatan kesulitan. Bagaimana kalau kubantu untuk memotongnya?"

Tanpa dikomando, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menyorongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun. Tangannya sibuk dengan label harga yang talinya terikat di samping kerah baju. Secara tidak langsung, dia membiarkan nafas wanginya terbang dan meracuni akal sehat Sehun. Jarak antara wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Itu sangat tidak baik untuk jantung Sehun.

"Kenapa ini susah sekali dilepas?" Luhan menggerutu. "Tunggu sebentar, Hun. Aku hampir berhasil."

Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan, lebih baik Luhan tidak pernah bisa memotong label itu hingga sejam kemudian. Sehun menyukai jenis kedekatan mereka saat ini. Apalagi saat dia bisa menghirup wewangian dari tubuh Luhan—dan juga memerhatikan bibir Luhan yang mengerut maju akibat terserap oleh konsentrasi.

Apakah Sehun boleh bertingkah seolah dia terkejut akan sesuatu, sehingga mereka dapat berciuman secara tidak sengaja?

"Sudah selesai!"

Lamunan itu segera buyar saat Luhan mengikrarkan keberhasilannya memotong label harga itu. Sehun mendesah kecewa, untungnya Luhan tidak menyadari hal itu. "Terimakasih, ya."

"Kau sangat terburu-buru, ya, sampai tidak menyadari kalau label harganya belum dicopot?"

"Iya. Cukup terburu-buru," _karena sakit perut sialan._ Jeda sebentar. "Kalau saja kau tidak menyadarinya, aku bisa jadi tambah malu."

Suara tawa renyah itu terdengar lagi dari Luhan. "Untungnya, aku punya kebiasaan memerhatikanmu. Kau pasti sangat berterimakasih padaku!"

 _Untungnya, aku punya kebiasaan memerhatikanmu._

Seperti mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak, Sehun pun terkesiap dan mendadak jadi patung. Kalimat Luhan barusan menimbulkan fantasi gila, yang mana itu malah mengantarnya ke sebuah konklusi personal.

Jadi, sudah sejak kapan Luhan punya kebiasaan untuk memerhatikannya? Sehun jadi penasaran setengah mati.

"Kebiasaan memerhatikanku?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Respon yang diberikan Luhan sungguh menggemaskan. Lagi-lagi, rona merah di wajah Luhan menyebar cepat hingga ke telinga.

"Maksudku, kebiasaan memerhatikan seseorang. _Seseorang_."

"Oh." Kali ini, Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Tapi hari ini, aku cuman memerhatikanmu, Sehun. Jadi, aku bisa menyadari kalau label harga di kemejamu belum dicopot."

"Ah, ya. Because I am the first guy you've met today."

Luhan merunduk, terdiam lagi. Bagaimana pun kalimat Sehun barusan terdengar seperti skakmat untuk menyalahkan pernyataannya. Itu terkesan sangat jahat. "Sorry."

"Sorry? No, you don't need to say sorry."

"You look so uncomfortable whenever I'm hanging around you," gumam Luhan sedih.

"No! What do you mean by ..."

"Aku akan pesan cake! Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Luhan bisa menjadi sosok yang pemalu atau ceria dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Gadis itu punya kemampuan itu merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Setelah mengatakan maaf, Luhan kelihatan sedih. Tapi begitu dia menyadari jika antrian pemesanan telah menyerupai ekor naga, Luhan ngacir ke sana.

Lagi-lagi, Sehun cuman merutuk karena telah salah mengambil strategi. Lagi pula, kenapa sih hati cewek itu sangat sensitif?

TBC

Hai-hai~

Ff ini cuman pemanis di tengah-tengah ff The Way to Love you yang bentar lagi bakal kelar. Fuh. Akhirnya ff ini pun publish, padahal baru kemarin selesai ngetiknya. Entah kenapa kemarin malah dapet wangsit buat ngetik sesuatu yang sweet gegara habis nonton vlog youtube tentang Busan International School /apalah/ ditambah dengerin suaranya Ceye di lagu Let Me Love You. Aw. Ini buahnya/? So jangan heran kenapa bahasanya campur-campur, soalnya di sini si sehun, dkk itu anak internasional—apalagi si sehun yang masih sok bule wkwk

FF ini cuman twoshoot kok. Beri respon yang sesuai, yaaa. Jangan lupa setelah baca mampir dulu ke kolom review~ yang belum baca the way to love you chapter 9, segera meluncur ke lapaknya, ya hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright** © **2017 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet Escape**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 2/2**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Sehun sedang menghadapi masa sulit untuk menunjukkan cintanya kepada Luhan. Dia selalu ingin terlihat keren, tapi entah kenapa yang dilakukannya selalu terkesan salah.**

 **Beautiful Day by Crush**

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Kai dan Luhan kelihatan sangat akrab dan cocok. Sepengetahuannya, Kai dan Luhan tidak pernah terlibat percakapan karena mereka tidak pernah mengambil kelas yang sama. Tapi begitu mereka bertemu, Luhan dan Kai sama-sama menunjukkan kecocokan. Bahkan saat nonton film, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Pantas saja ada banyak sekali rasa dongkol yang tiba-tiba menggeroti jiwa Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kai dan Luhan bisa jadi seakrab itu."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di samping Sehun pun melontarkan pendapat. Mereka kini berakhir di halaman rumah Kyungsoo yang luas. Mereka berenam sepakat mengadakan pesta samgyupsal di sini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi membeli es krim di mini market, Luhan dan Kai tengah mempersiapkan meja, dan Sehun serta Kyungsoo berada di depan pemanggang mempersiapkan hidangan.

"Biasanya, Luhan tidak mudah akrab dengan laki-laki."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Luhan itu tipe cewek pemalu. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bertingkah seperti pemalu di hadapan Kai. Apakah kau juga menyadarinya?"

Itu memang benar. Hubungan antara Luhan dan Kai kelihatan tidak wajar. Seharusnya, Sehun-lah yang tengah bercanda seru dengan Luhan di sana. Kalau saja Sehun tidak menghancurkan kehangatan hubungan mereka di cafe, semuanya pasti jadi indah.

"Aku tidak akan merasa heran kalau semisal Luhan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kai. Dia memang keren."

Perkataan Kyungsoo menyakiti perasaan Sehun. Dia jadi kehilangan semangat dan nafsu makannya. Ketika keenam orang itu berkumpul mengitari meja, baik Luhan mau pun Kai masih saling melempar canda. Sehun yang bermuram durja pun disadari oleh Chanyeol.

"Sehun, bukankah kau suka daging? Kau harus makan dagingnya!" Chanyeol menyodorkan daging yang telah masak sempurna untuk Sehun. Sayangnya, Sehun malah menerimanya dengan memasang wajah tidak bergairah. "Aku tahu pasti ada satu masalah yang sedang kau pikirkan mati-matian," katanya sambil melirik Kai.

Kai pun terkesiap kala menyadari jika dirinya baru saja disindir. "Sehun-ah, ada yang salah?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah sambalnya terlalu pedas? Sehun tidak terlalu suka sambal," Kai berusaha kelihatan peduli.

"Kupikir, bukan sambal yang jadi masalahnya," Kyungsoo menginterupsi. "Mungkin dia sedang merasa kesepian karena dua temannya malah asyik menggoda cewek."

Chanyeol dan Kai langsung tersentak.

"Kyungsoo-ya ..," Luhan menggoyang lengan Kyungsoo, menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya atas pernyataan barusan.

"Kai, kau kelihatan sangat cocok dengan Luhan! Apakah kalian berdua punya rencana untuk pacaran?" Kyungsoo memberi pertanyaan tidak terduga dengan nada yang cukup antusias.

"Wow! Hebat! Apakah Kai dan Luhan benar-benar sudah sedekat itu?" Baekhyun ikut menanggapi dengan nada yang tak kalah heboh.

"Apaan sih?" Kai jadi kikuk. Dia kedapatan mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun, yang mana dia malah merasa tidak nyaman setelah tahu jika dirinya sedang dipandangi secara kejam. "Kalian bercanda, ya?"

"Itu benar-benar kedengaran lucu!" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan suara tawanya. "Sangat lucu! Iya, 'kan, Sehun?"

"Tidak lucu, kok," Sehun bersikap lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Dia membolak-balik daging di pemanggang dengan sumpitnya. "Kai dan Luhan memang kelihatan cepat akrab. Kalian berdua absolutely look fine together."

Kai tertawa sungkan ke arah Kyungsoo. Suara tawa Chanyeol pun perlahan lenyap ditelan angin. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berpandangan, sedangkan Luhan kelihatan sedih.

.

Sore itu menjadi sore yang buruk bagi Sehun. Keadaan jadi canggung dan tidak seru begitu candaan mengenai keakraban antara Kai dan Luhan memudar. Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Lalu pada keesokan harinya, hubungannya antara Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol jadi hambar.

"Itu cuman salah paham yang konyol, demi Tuhan!" Kai berusaha mati-matian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Luhan. "Ah, si bodoh ini menyebalkan!"

"Kau itu yang lebih menyebalkan!" Chanyeol mendesis ke arah Kai. Dia pun beralih menatap Sehun yang cuman rebahan di ranjang sejak pulang sekolah. "Sudahlah. Lagi pula, Luhan tidak kelihatan akan menyukai Kai. Kai 'kan lebih hitam darimu."

"Hei! Berhenti menjadi rasis! Kau meremehkan kulit cowok macho dari California, ya?!"

"Bukan menjadi rasis. Tapi cewek asia timur memang lebih tertarik dengan cowok kulit putih bersih," Chanyeol berdeham.

"Tapi tidak semuanya begitu!"

"Berhenti bicara atau kalian berdua kuusir dari sini!" Sehun bersuara. "Berisik, tahu! Dan jangan sekali-kali membicarakan hubungan antara Kai dan Luhan!"

"Sehun-ah, kau masih salah paham?! Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan cewek pemalu seperti dia!" Kai kelihatan putus asa demi mempertahankan persahabatan mereka. "Apakah aku harus mengaku sekarang? Uh, ini sangat tidak keren."

"Mengaku apa lagi? Sudah cukup menyakiti perasaan Sehun!" Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Yang kutaksir itu Kyungsoo! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Berkat teriakan Kai yang menyebut nama Do Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun sama-sama duduk tegak di tempat masing-masing. Kai kelihatan sedang terjebak dalam kegalauan menyiksa, sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol masih berusaha mencerna kalimat barusan.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kau suka Do Kyungsoo?"

"Really? Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Sehun meninggalkan ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati dua sahabatnya. "Sejak kapan?"

Kai menaruh kepalanya di atas meja lipat di tengah ruangan kamar Sehun. Kelihatannya, dia masih tidak ingin membongkar rahasia terbesarnya. Dia terlalu malu.

"Hei! Kau harus memberitahu kami! Mana bisa kau punya rahasia, sedangkan kami berdua tidak?!" Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang paling bersemangat. Dia menarik kerah kaus Kai dan membuatnya kembali duduk dengan posisi yang benar.

"Sejak dia bernyanyi di festival musim semi setahun lalu."

"Fuck. Incredible!" Sehun tiba-tiba menyahut. "Lalu, kenapa kemarin kau malah dekat-dekat Luhan, STUPID?!"

"Itu berarti kau sendiri yang sudah memutus harapanmu untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, STUPID!"

"Aku dan Luhan cuman berbincang tentang Kyungsoo!" Kai meremas sisi kepalanya. "Aku bertanya ini-itu tentang Kyungsoo ke Luhan. Lalu, kenapa kalian berdua malah ikut-ikutan salah mengartikan semuanya, STUPID?!"

"Oh, yaampun. Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh," Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Beberapa hal menjadi sangat gawat karena kesalahpahaman."

Pandangan Kai kini beralih menatap wajah terkejut Sehun. "Dan lagi, kelihatannya your sweety itu juga tertarik denganmu, moron."

"Hah?"

"Luhan juga sempat bertanya sesuatu tentangmu. _Beberapa kali_. Dia bertanya kenapa kau selalu bersikap tidak ramah terhadapnya," Kai melontarkan kalimatnya dengan segenap penekanan nada. "Luhan juga khawatir, kalau-kalau kau membenci dan mencoba menghindarinya."

"Itu benar-benar gawat. Sehun, kau sedang berada di status waspada," Chanyeol memperingatkan. "Dan kau, Kai. Kelihatannya, kau juga akan kesulitan mendekati Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo mengira kau menyukai Luhan."

"Ini semua tidak ada yang beres!" Kai mengerang frustasi. "Ini semua karena kalian berdua! You two were so damn stupid!"

Chanyeol tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh Kai, tapi Sehun cuman bergeming. Diam-diam, dia menyadari jika Kai memang benar. Saat itu, dia cuman terlalu bodoh.

.

"I have some difficulties to write our essay. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Sehun berharap-harap cemas setelah dia mengirim pesan itu via Kakao ke kontak milik Luhan. Dia, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun memang sudah membentuk grup chatting di kakao untuk mendiskusikan tugas bahasa. Tapi untuk kali, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah lebih nekat—personal chat.

"Fuck. Hampir satu menit dan dia belum membalas .., FUCK!"

Ponsel itu terlempar dari tangannya yang gemetar, terbanting di atas lantai kamar. Nada notifikasi yang mengantar pesan balasan dari Luhan terlalu mengejutkannya. Dia perlu menyusun keberanian untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

Oh. Luhan mengirim stiker hello kity yang sedang tersenyum.

" _Oke. Apa yang perlu kubantu?"_

Jemari Sehun buru-buru bergerak di atas layar. "Aku kesulitan menyusun kata-katanya dalam bahasa Korea."

" _Aku tahu. Tulis saja di sini. Aku akan mengartikannya untukmu."_

Dahi Sehun mengerut. Kalau prosesnya secepat itu, maka interaksi mereka pun bisa cepat selesai. Sehun tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"No translate. Aku butuh kau mengajariku menyusun kalimat."

" _Baiklah. Kau bisa bertanya apa pun."_

Jemari Sehun menggaruk kepala. Apa yang harus dia tanyakan saat dia tidak benar-benar serius ingin bertanya tentang bahasa? Sehun jadi kebingungan.

" _Sehun, kau tertidur?"_

"Bagaimana kalau kita besok bertemu di taman belajar? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat chatting."

" _Kedengaran bagus. Tapi besok aku sibuk."_

Sehun pun kecewa. Dia merasa jika Luhan bertingkah tidak ramah terhadapnya. "Benarkah? But I really really really need your help."

" _Maaf."_

"Jawaban macam apa ini?!" Sehun jadi geregetan mendapati sikap Luhan yang terlampau tidak peduli padanya. Ini bukan seperti Xi Luhan. Sehun kembali mengetik jawaban.

"Please. Please. Please. Kali ini saja, Luhan."

Tidak ada jawaban selama dua menit dan itu sudah memupuskan harapan Sehun untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan. Untungnya, di menit ketiga ponselnya kembali berdering. Foto profil Luhan terpampang di layar dan Sehun pun tersenyum lebar.

" _Oke. Besok jam 4 di taman belajar."_

.

"Kau harus bersikap seperti gentleman, Sehun!" Chanyeol memberi beberapa petuah mengenai cara untuk mendapatkan hati si pujaan. Berulang kali dia sudah menekankan kata pujian, berulang kali pula dia menekankan untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam berucap kata. "Hati cewek itu serapuh embun. Kau sudah tahu itu, 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Apakah aku sudah kelihatan keren? Apakah aku sudah wangi? Am I?"

"Oke, oke. Kau kelihatan sangat keren!"

"Hei! Bawa ini!" Kai tiba-tiba datang menyerobot, menyerahkan dua kaleng cola dingin ke Sehun. "Setidaknya, kalian harus minum cola berdua!"

"Si hitam itu tidak benar-benar bodoh."

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti pujian, Yeol," Kai kelihatan tersinggung. "Sudahlah. Cepat pergi sebelum terlambat. Kau sudah mengingat nasihat-nasihat dari Chanyeol tentang menakhlukkan hati seorang wanita?"

Sehun jelas-jelas sudah mengingat saran apa pun yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dia pun pergi ke taman belajar dengan penuh percaya diri. Sayangnya, begitu dia mendapati wajah cantik Luhan yang ditaburi sinar matahari, otaknya pun jadi konslet.

Seketika, Sehun berubah jadi robot bodoh.

"Tidak. Banyak yang tidak beres. Partikel ini menunjukkan ketidaktahuan."

"Oh, benarkah?" Sehun hendak memerhatikan tulisannya yang ditunjuk oleh jemari Luhan. Bodohnya, dia malah memerhatikan keindahan dari bentuk jemari Luhan yang ramping. "Oh, yaampun. Kukunya kelihatan sangat cantik."

"Sehun, apakah kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh manik hitam memikat milik Luhan untuknya. "Um. This is so .., confussing."

"Tolong. Berhentilah bicara dengan bahasa inggris. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk bicara bahasa korea."

Bibir Sehun terkatup. Dia menoleh dan jalinan tatapan mereka pun terputus. Kali ini, dia benar-benar gugup. "Maafkan aku."

Kalimat permintaan maaf itu sanggup membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak. Dia melemaskan pundaknya dan menghela napas.

"Ayo kita saling serius, Sehun."

Sehun dan Luhan mendapatkan waktu mereka untuk berdiskusi mengenai susunan kalimat di paragraf yang dibuat Sehun. Luhan berusaha menjadi guru yang baik, dan Sehun pun berusaha menangkap semua penjelasan itu dengan baik pula. Sebelum pukul 6, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar berdua, karena Sehun memaksa untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Kecanggungan itu membuat keduanya merasa tidak nyaman. Sehun tahu jika dia harus memulai pembicaraan, tapi untuk sekarang dia tidak mampu menemukan topik yang tepat.

"Sehun-ah .."

Kepala Sehun langsung berputar demi menatap wajah murung Luhan kala panggilan bernada lemah itu menyentuh gendang telinga. Genderang ditabuh cepat di dada, rasa pusing pun mendadak merambat ke kepala. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat Luhan memasang ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu?

"Hm?"

"Apakah aku dan Kai benar-benar kelihatan cocok?"

Sebilah pedang dihunus ke dada. Diam-diam, Sehun mengeryit kesakitan karenanya. "Apa?"

Luhan ikut memandang Sehun tanpa menghilangkan raut sedihnya. "Apakah aku dan Kai benar-benar kelihatan cocok?"

"Tidak!" Sehun menggigit bibir karena nada suaranya kedengaran sedikit kasar. Untung saja lidahnya reflek melontarkan kata tidak. Menurutnya, itu adalah jawaban yang tepat. "Tidak. Kupikir tidak. Absolutely no."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

Sehun butuh alasan. "Karena .., karena kau itu bukan tipe ideal Kai."

Tidak ada lagi tanggapan. Sehun tidak ingin membiarkan suasana mereka kembali menjadi canggung. Otaknya kembali diforsir agar menemukan jalan keluar paling brilian.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak tertarik untuk pacaran dengan Kai."

"Eh?"

"Aku benar, 'kan?"

Luhan ketahuan mengulum bibir dan menyembunyikan bintik merah muda yang muncul di pipinya. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Sehun tidak ingin melontarkan apa-apa karena dia pun tengah mengira-ngira. Apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan?

"Benar. Aku tidak menyukai Kai," kedua sudut bibir Luhan terangkat. "Aku punya cerita tentang _jjak sarang_. Tapi bukan dengan Kai."

"A-apa? Cyak sarang? Apa itu?"

Luhan terkikik anggun. "J-j-a-k sarang. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kepercayaan diri Sehun mendadak meleleh. Rasa was-was meletup dalam benak, benar-benar menanti apa yang hendak diucapkan Luhan selanjutnya. Ini bukan menjadi topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan berdua. Sehun takut kalau dia akan patah hati sendirian malam ini.

"Menyukai cowok yang tidak peka itu sangat berat."

Sehun bisa tahu dalam sekejap kalau Luhan merasa sedih karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang baru dibicarakannya. Mendadak, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal paling ekstrim yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. Dia berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, membuat si cewek rusa terkejut.

"Aku tahu. Karena aku pun merasakannya."

Kemurungan makin tampak jelas di wajah Luhan. "Itu menyedihkan."

Oke. Sehun tidak bisa menahan semua gejolak di dada. Dia butuh mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dirasakannya pada Luhan. Masa bodoh dengan patah hati. Yang penting, dia sudah melakukan pengakuan.

Sebelum Luhan membuatnya patah hati dan selamanya tidak pernah tahu mengenai perasaan Sehun yang tulus, Sehun harus membuatnya tahu.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat aku memberitahu _mu_ tentang perasaanku. Tapi, harusnya aku mencoba walau aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Sehun tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu mungil Luhan. "I think I've been falling in love with you, since i saw you for the first time two months ago, si-since you were introducing yourself in our language class. Luhan, _w-wo ai ni_!"

Itu merupakan pengakuan cinta paling konyol yang ada di dunia—menurut Sehun. Dia tidak tahu apakah kata _wo ai ni_ barusan bisa membuat Luhan terkesan. Dia terlampau gugup sampai-sampai tidak sempat menyusun kalimatnya dalam bahasa korea. Dan lagi, nada suaranya kedengaran sedikit goyah, yang mana itu makin membuatnya malu.

Sehun berharap dia bisa meleleh. Kalau pun Luhan keberatan dengan pernyataan cinta itu, Sehun berharap Luhan segera kabur. Sehun berharap dia tidak mendapatkan tamparan. Sehun berharap dia ...

Mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari Luhan.

 _KECUPAN DI BIBIR?!_

"Itu mengejutkan," Luhan lagi-lagi menggigit bibir setelah mencium Sehun. Kepalanya merunduk dalam-dalam. "Jadi, ini bukan jjak sarang?" gumamnya.

Cengkeraman Sehun pada pundak Luhan mendadak dilepaskan. Sehun mundur dua langkah sambil memandangi wajah Luhan dengan mata yang melebar. "What?"

"Jjak sarang aniya," senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibir Luhan. "Kau menyukaiku, dan aku menyukaimu. Jadi, sebenarnya yang kurasakan itu bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

Luhan melompat-lompat dan tertawa-tawa menggemaskan kala menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia, lalu Sehun pun ikut tertawa-tawa. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk kembali melangkah.

"Kita pacaran?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan menyahut dengan nada paling ceria di hari itu. "Kupikir, kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Sifatmu yang terlalu misterius itu membuatku terintimidasi, tahu!"

Senyuman di bibir Sehun tidak bisa lenyap begitu saja. Dia menikmati tiap ocehan Luhan mengenai apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka baru-baru ini. Saat mereka sampai di halte bus, mereka pun kelihatan tidak senang.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu," Luhan cemberut. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sehun."

"Kau tahu, aku senang karena bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku—walau itu semua tanpa persiapan dan kedengaran konyol. Setidaknya, itu memberiku balasan yang baik," sebelah tangan Sehun menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sehun. "Dan sebenarnya, that was my first kiss."

Luhan merona. Kepalan tangannya jatuh memberi pukulan ringan pada dada Sehun lalu dia mencoba mundur.

"Aku akan mencuri yang kedua!" Luhan ngacir ke pintu bus dan melambaikan tangan; berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "Besok! Yang kedua, Sehun!"

Sehun memerhatikan Luhan yang perlahan dibawa pergi oleh bus umum berwarna hijau. Malam itu, Sehun kesulitan untuk pergi tidur sebab dia memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi di hari itu; termasuk ciuman pertama sekaligus kedua (yang akan segera didapatkannya).

END

IT'S BEEN ALONG LONG LONG LONG TIME, GUYS! Sibuk kali sama tugas jadi selalu gak sempet ngurus fanfic. Pas kemarin ada libur panjang sebelum sbm /gue bolos kuliah jadi bisa dapet libur seminggu ohoho/ baru deh kepikiran buat ngurusin fanfic.

Setelah ff yang ini, mau upload ff lain. Kalian tertarik nggak, ya? Hehehe

See you, guys~


End file.
